Internal combustion (IC) engines typically include exhaust systems designed to collect, route, and discharge the engine's exhaust gases. An exhaust system commonly includes piping to guide exhaust gases away from the engine. Exhaust systems of modern IC engines also include various exhaust after-treatment devices, such as three-way catalysts and other devices, to effectively convert toxic byproducts of combustion to less toxic substances by way of catalyzed chemical reactions.